


Not So Different

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Female Peter Parker, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Norman Osborn's A+ parenting, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: When Tony sees Penny with Harry he doesn't understand why his daughter would be dating a prick like that. Thankfully Penny is able to teach him a thing or two about compassion.Prompt: Could you do something where peter/penny argue with tony and penny/peter is in the right?
Relationships: (But it's penny), Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Penny Parker/Harry Osborn, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 158





	Not So Different

“I gotta go,” Penny says, pointing at the black car that just pulled up to the curb. Harry frowns and pulls Penny in by her waist, kissing her cheek. 

“I’ll see you later,” he says softly. Penny smiles at him before turning away and bounding down the steps of the school. She flings the car door open and sits down in the passenger seat, stuffing her backpack at her feet. “Hi, dad!” She smiles over at Tony and her smile immediately drops when she sees his expression. “Dad?” 

“Harry _Osborn_?” He growls, pulling sharply away from the curve. 

“What?” Penny frowns. She’s been dating Harry for a few weeks now, but when she told her dad the one condition she gave him was that she would be open and honest with him about her relationship so long as he didn’t stalk her boyfriend. 

“You told me you didn’t want me to know your boyfriend’s last name and I said that was okay because I trusted you,” Tony shakes his head. _Trusted_ , Penny notes. Past tense. “But Harry _fucking_ Osborn? I thought you’d know better than that Pen.” 

“I- _what?_ ” Penny narrows her eyebrows in confusion. “Dad, what the hell are you talking about? Harry is-”

“A jackass,” Tony finishes, ignoring his daughter’s clenching fists. “Just like his father.” 

“He’s not!” Penny insists. 

Tony shakes his head, “You don’t know what that family is like, I do. They’re all a bunch of snakes.” Tony slams his hand into the steering wheel. “I should have pressed you more if I knew you were dating him. He’s trying to get to me, Pen, he’s using you.”

“Harry is not using me!” Penny shouts. “He cares about me!” Penny never fights with her father, never. But this is something she is not willing to budge on. She isn’t willing to sit here and let Tony tell her about how her boyfriend is manipulating her when she knows full well he is not. 

“With a father like Norman Osborn, there’s no way that kid can be anything good,” Tony says matter of factly, only angering Penny further. How dare Tony pretend to know everything about someone he has never met. 

Penny takes a steadying breath, “Norman Osborn is an abusive piece of shit. He hurts Harry, dad, a lot.” Penny doesn’t miss the way her dad’s stiffens at that. “Harry is saving up money to move away from home the second he turns eighteen. You don’t know shit about what is going on in that family dad.” Tony falls silent. “Harry is good for me. He cares about me.” 

“I-I’m sorry, Pen. I didn’t know,” Tony says after a moment. 

“It’s...fine,” Penny shakes her head and looks out the window. 

“It’s really not, sweetheart,” Tony sighs. “Invite him over for dinner tonight. I want to meet the Harry you know, not the one I’ve made up in my mind.”

“Really?” Penny looks over at him. 

Tony nods, “Yeah, Pen. Text him, I’ll make carbonara.” 

Penny smiles and pulls out her phone. 

**Penny: Hey you up for dinner tonight?**

**Harry: Sure! :) Where?**

**Penny: Stark Tower**

**Harry: What?**

**Penny: My dad is cooking**

**Harry: WHAT? This is a meet the parents thing???**

Penny smiles. 

**Penny: Yeah lol, but it’s just my dad. You in?**

**Harry: Yeah yeah yeah sure I’ll be there. Does seven work?**

Penny looks over at Tony, “Can we eat at seven?”

Tony shrugs, “Sure.” 

**Penny: Yep! See you then ;)**

“He’s coming,” Penny tucks her phone into her pocket and then looks up at Tony. “Thank you, dad.” 

“You know I love you, honey,” Tony says as he pulls the car into the garage. “I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions. I’m excited to meet him.” 

A few hours later Penny is sitting at the dinner table, holding Harry’s hand on the table. Tony is smiling at the two of them as they dig into the delicious carbonara. “So, Harry, what exactly are your intentions with my daughter?”

Harry nearly chokes on his food while Penny lifts an eyebrow at her dad, “Dad, really?” 

Tony shrugs, “I want to know.” 

Harry gulps, “I, uh, intend to be with her as long as our relationship and being together makes her happy and we’re both safe people for each other.” Harry ends the sentence looking over at Penny as is asking if that’s okay. Penny leans into Harry, squeezing his hand.

Tony smiles, “That’s a good answer, kid.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Harry says stiffly.

Tony waves him off, “There’s no need to call me that, you can just call me Tony.” Penny fixes her dad with a surprised look but he just smiles.

An hour or so later, when Harry is getting ready to leave, Tony sends Penny out of the room to get Harry’s jacket. Penny knows it’s to have a moment alone with her boyfriend, so leaves, using her super-hearing to listen in.

“Harry, I’m going to be honest with you. Before I met you today, I thought you were a jackass.” Penny hears Harry catch a laugh in his throat. “But now I know that you’re a really good kid,” Tony says. “And you’re really good for Penny. I like you two together.” 

She can hear the smile in Harry’s voice, “I do too.” 

Tony takes a long breath, “Harry, Penny told me that you’re in a...rough situation at home. I want you to know that my doors are always open if you need a safe place, no matter what, no questions asked.” 

“I- thank you, Tony,” Harry enthuses. “I-I don’t even know what to say. You have no idea how much this means to me.” 

Penny hears a light clap so she assumes Tony claps Harry on the shoulder, “But I do know what it’s like to grow up being terrified of every footstep you hear in the hallway and that every move you make is somehow wrong. And I also know that my daughter cares about you a lot.” Penny can imagine Harry’s smile at the words. “So don’t hesitate to call if you need anything.” 

Penny walks back into the living room with Harry’s coat under her arm. Tony squeezes Harry’s shoulder and smiles at her. Harry turns around to look at her with the softest eyes Penny has ever seen. “I’ll give you two a moment alone,” Tony turns to Harry. “It was really nice meeting you.” 

“You too,” Harry smiles. 

As Tony leaves the room, Harry wraps an arm around Penny’s waist, “Your dad is...”

“Insane?” 

Harry shakes his head, “One of the kindest men I have ever met. Why were you so worried about this?” 

Penn shrugs, “It’s a big step, you know?” Harry brushes her hair away from her face. Penny smiles up at him, bringing her hands to his cheeks.

Harry smiles, “So are you going to kiss me or…?” 

Penny rolls her eyes with a laugh, but leans in and kisses Harry. Harry pulls her closer by her waist but before the kiss can linger too long, Penny pulls away. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

Harry nods, kissing her cheek, “Goodnight, Pen.” 

“Night, Har.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day!
> 
> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


End file.
